Forest Takeover
AN (author's notes) This was a story I originally wrote for Holly Wikia- so not a lot of it will make sense at first. I'll try to explain it as best as I can~ Have fun reading!The songs are there merely to show how ridiculous the Clans are- they can't really sing ;) P.S. any misspellings in the second chapter are intentional. If you see any errors outside of the second chapter, please, please let me know :) Cast/Backstory The story is based off the clans on Holly Wikia. 'StarClan' was the main clan, of whom Sandstar is leader. 'EarthClan' was a clan that no one ever RPed, and 'ShadowClan' was a Clan with only one RPer (who was a horrible speller, and RPed the entire clan. That's why the second chapter looks funny- it's mimicking that RPer's style. Sorry if anyone's feelings get hurt.) Cast Sandstar- Leader of StarClan & Lightkit- Sandstar's daughter Hollyleaf and Rosepaw- the medicine cats Dustpelt- Deputy Stardust- a tom 'with stars in his fur'- warrior, has the power to enter/leave the Dark forest at will Redtooth- Clawpaw and Rosepaw's father, 'head' warrior Cloverheart, Shadeflower, Cinderpelt, Mintleaf, Eclipsemoon, Amberheart- warriors Crystalwing- a vain she-cat warrior Spottedfire- a constantly catnip-high warrior Darkpaw- an apprentice, has the power to enter/leave the Dark forest at will, Scourge's daughter Clawpaw- a bright red/orange tom Tigerpaw,Earthpaw, and Blazepaw- have powers relative to their names- Tigerpaw can turn into a tiger, Earthpaw can control the ground, and Blazepaw can generate fire. Melonpaw, Cherrypaw and Limepaw- the 'fruit' cats Shadepaw- an insane cat, loves Friday the 13th and scares others. Keeps a 'diary' and enjoys talking about dishwater. Luckyfoot- an elder missing a paw and eye Ashclaw- a generally idiotic elder Feathcloud & Family- ShadowClan's Med. Cat. Gender unknown. Family consists of unknown amount of cats. Chapter 1 Sandstar, wearing her army boots and holding her machine gun, stood on Tall Tree. Next to her was Lightkit, in uniform, with a water blaster, who pulled out a bugle and blew it. "Rise and shine, troops!" Sandstar yelled. Dazed, Hollyleaf and Rosepaw stumbled out of their den, wearing their red cross uniforms and carrying BB guns. From the Nursery, all the kits marched out in single file, holding water pistols. The mothers followed, in combat boots and they were armed to the teeth with guns and grenades. In the warriors den, Dustpelt grabbed the repeating rifle and donned a red bandanna, the whole time singing "Chocolate rain." While Stardust covered his shining fur with mud, Redtooth was handing out weapons and giving directions. "Cloverheart! Pistol! Shadeflower, you get the grenades! Cinderpelt! Rifle! Mintleaf, Eclipsemoon, and Amberheart, get the tanks! Crystalwing... STOP looking in that mirror and put your armor on.... I don't care if it's dirty! Spottedfire!!! Put the catnip DOWN! That's for the battle! Now go wake the apprentices, and shoot them if they don't comply!" Redtooth handed Spottedfire a catnip slingshot. Spottedfire headed over to the apprentices den and yelled "Get up. Boneheads!! The battle's today!" Spottedfire gets to to fire her slingshot once before having old moss balls thrown at her. She leaves. Darkpaw is the first one up and is giving orders. "Clawpaw!! Go roll in mud and collect more sticker and burrs to put in the moss balls! Tigerpaw,Earthpaw, and Blazepaw!! Go practice your powers OUTSIDE!!!! Melonpaw and Limepaw!! Prepare the mossball cannon! Cherrypaw! Cork gun! Shadepaw... SHUT UP!!!" Darkpaw puts on Scourge's collar, grabs a Bazooka, and cackles wildly. Shadepaw leads the apprentices out into the clearing, the whole time running around shouting out random things, and occasionally shooting someone with his water gun. In the Elder's den, Luckyfoot put on his peg paw and an eye patch, while Ashclaw sang "the gummy bear song" and collected the old bedding for the moss cannon. Finally, everyone was gathered in the clearing. Sandstar raised her paw for silence. "Today", she said, "is the day we take over the forest!! The other clan has been inactive, and EarthClan is fake, which means that this is the perfect time to strike!" All the cats cheered.Sandstar continuned "All right troops! Form up and move out! I want the tanks in front!" Mintleaf, Elipsemoon and Amberheart rolled out in their tanks. "Next go the cannons!! MOVE!!" Melonpaw, Limepaw, Cherrypaw, and Shadepaw pushed the cannons out. "Everyone else!! Fall in!" The remainder of the cats fell in behind Sandstar and headed out to attack Shadowclan. Chapter 2 It was a normal day in ShadowClan. Only Feathercloud was there, and was taling to his/her family, and as usasal, only they could understand each other. hi said feathercould to his/her family. hi they said back. Then they want to sleep. Chapter 3 StarClan moved forward towards the ShadowClan camp. It was quiet, and no one spoke.. Until Dust started singing "Chocolate Rain." Then Ashclaw sang "I'm a gummy bear" and Shadepaw started to talk about his diary and dishwater, and squirted everyone with his water gun.Then Hollyleaf and Rosepaw started to sing "Do you like waffles" and chaos erupted. Cats were singing, and the kits were shooting their water pistols! Then Stardust and Darkpaw pulled out their matching Bazookas and disappeared into the Dark Forest, and reappeared in the ShadowClan Camp. They razed it and took Feathercloud and his/her family prisoner. And that is how StarClan took over the forest. THE END All songs mentioned in this story are real. Go look them up on YouTube. :D